DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): The goal of the Mayo Clinic Center for Cell Signaling in Gastroenterology (C-SiG) is to connect discovery, translational, and patient-oriented investigators to enhance understanding and therapeutically exploit signaling pathways in gastrointestinal cells to improve the health of patients with digestive diseases. The Research Base consists of 59 scientists and $23 million (direct costs, 70% growth) in digestive disease related funding. C-SiG members are organized into three Mechanistic Research Themes: 1) Ion channels/membrane receptors; ii) Signal transduction; and, iii) Genetics and gene regulation. Our CENTRAL HYPOTHESIS is that advances in clinical care of patients with digestive diseases requires a facilitative infrastructure supporting meaningful interactions among multidisciplinary scientists investigating cellular mechanisms, pathways and therapeutic targets to enhance rapid translation of basic discoveries into clinical trials. C-SiG's OVERALL SPECIFIC AIMS are to: i) Foster multidisciplinary research by expanding technical and collaborative capabilities of established Gl scientists and attracting investigators from other disciplines; li) Develop and implement a robust Scientific Enrichment Program that includes seminars, workshops, symposia, a visiting faculty program, minisabbatical, and Web-based curricula; iii) Offer specialized equipment, technologies, methodologies, reagents, and expertise to assist C-SiG members through the C-SiG Cores, including: a) State-of-the-art microscopic technology and consultative expertise (Optical Microscopy Core); b) Accelerated and expanded biospecimen acquisition, processing, and annotation (Clinical Core); c) Emerging genetic technologies and model systems (Genetics and Model Systems Core); iv) Identify and nurture new Gl investigators via a peer-reviewed Pilot and Feasibility Program; v) Promote synergistic interactions between C-SiG members and other Gl investigators at Mayo and at other Gl centers to facilitate clinical trials resulting from the identification of cellular therapeutic tarets; vi) Share technologies with other NIDDK centers at Mayo (e.g., PKD Center) and existing Digestive Disease Research Core Centers, especially in the Midwest (i.e. Midwest DDRCC Alliance).